A horrifying Night
by Idonnevenknowanymore
Summary: This is a story based on Impershable Night stage 1 and 2 Hakurei scenario . It's both of what happened before and after. May contain some pairing but I see it as a really strong friendship. Warning: Contains some blood...
1. Rage

**Hi, this is a story based on stage 1 in the Hakurei scenario from Impershable Night. Both of what happened before stage 1 and after stage 2. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Wriggle was sitting in the firefly field, a pretty moisty field with lots of bugs (mostly fireflies) she had found a few years ago. She never let any human in there because she knew that if she did, they would rather kill or take many of the bugs there (but "taking" often meant killing). She had promised since only a few weeks after she had learned to talk properly that she would protect the bugs no matter what.

One day, a couple of men came in to the field.

"Hm? Get out!"she yelled at the men and picked up a spell card, ready to attack.

"I don't think so..." one of them replied in a grin. A hand gripped Wriggle's shoulder and only a second later, something got pushed against her back. Yet, another second later, she felt pain in her whole body and every thing soon turned black.

* * *

She woke up an hour later, with her back covered in blood while more blood was pouring out of her mouth. Luckily, because she was a youkai, she could heal pretty fast, as long as she's not dead. She still felt pain in her body but it weren't that bad anymore. She had got shot by a gun. She pulled out the bullet she had found in her back and tried to see if they had taken any bugs... They had...

She stared at all the dead bugs at the ground. There was slightly less alive than there was before the men came. Her eyes got filled with tears.

"Stupid humans..." she said angrily and went up on legs to walk back into the forest.

* * *

Mystia was sitting in a tree and sang when Wriggle passed by.

"W-Wriggle! W-What have happened!" Mystia said. She had noticed all the blood on Wriggle. "A-Are you OK!" she continued and flew down to Wriggle.

"Yes, I'm fine..." she answered without even looking at her friend.

"Huh? Is anything wrong?" Mystia asked.

"No! Can you please just leave me alone for a while...?". Mystia didn't want to leave her alone. She was her best friend after all and she was hurt and obviously depressed about something.

"Can't you please just tell me what it i-".

"NO! Stay out of this, Mystia!" Wriggle said and flew deeper into the woods. Mystia looked depressed at her friend. Not only because Wriggle had refused to get her help, but that she was worried for her. Wriggle _needed_ comfort when she was sad, she just didn't want to admit it...

* * *

Wriggle flew up in a tree and sat there to cry. She didn't want anyone seeing her cry...

"...She doesn't understand... No-one understands!" Wriggle mumbled, "Even if she did, there's nothing she or anyone can do about it...Geez, it feels like this night is never gonna end..."

* * *

**This was the first chapter then..**

**I know it was pretty short but believe me, the next two will be longer...**


	2. Regret

Wriggle was still sitting in the tree. She was thinking about all the horror she had seen back at the field. All the dead bugs. She was deeply disappointed at her-self. Being defeated by humans. It didn't make it any better that she remembered her promise about always protecting them...

"Look, there's nothing here!" a voice said. Wriggle got suprised by the voice. She remembered that she had kicked some miko and youkai with the same voice a little earlier. Her rage against the humans that had harmed those bugs had gotten out on them.

"The night's only begun. No need to hurry" another one said. It was the voice from the youkai.

"While you dragged me out here in a hurry, how can you say "No need to hurry"! Don't forget, you owe me big!".

" "Nothing here", you say...? I've been here this whole time!" Wriggle said and jumped of the tree. She looked pretty angry. Probably because of ignorance.

"Don't worry... You'll be compensated. It's not as though I was you" the youkai named Yukari Yakumo said.

"Hey hey hey. You've got guts, not being bugged the slightest. I hope you've got determination to match that!" Wriggle said. She felt a little better now, ready for revange.

"Was that a pun?" the miko/human named Reimu Hakurei said.

"Was it?" Yukari said.

"..."

"That reminds me," Reimu said, "I left something important for an evening stroll. At the shrine"

"I know what you're trying to say" Yukari said, "A mosquito coil, right?"

"I'm a firefly!". Wriggle got pretty mad again. Even though it wasn't something that big, she was already pretty hurt so the slightest thing could get her mad right now... She fired a few of her spell cards but failed. Reimu and Yukari shot her down and she fell to the ground.

* * *

Wriggle woke up on the ground about a half hour later. She weren't that hurt really. She had some blood coming from her mouth but that wasn't very much. She stood up to follow Reimu and Yukari who was already way further away than she expected...

On her way there she came deeper into the forest. She found something on the ground a few meters away. It was a body covered in much blood. She thought she recognised the body. It was Mystia! Wriggle could believe her eyes. She looked terrified at the body. She had to go look a little closer. She turned the body over and she was right... It was Mystia...

"M...M-Mystia!" Wriggle said with tears in her eyes. Mystia was really hurt. There was blood all over her body and it poured down blood from her mouth, even her eyes a little! She shook Mystia's body a little to try to wake her up. When it didn't work she shook harder. Itstill didn't work. "No...N-No!" she cried and shook her head slowly, "M-Mystia, wake up!". Tears streamed down her face. "No, t-this isn't fair! She doesn't deserve this!" she almost screamed. She begged and begged for her friend to come back but there was no sign of life in Mystia's body. "P-Please, Mystia, wake up, I beg you! I-I'll do anything!". Soon she remembered how she had yelled at her before. She regreted every single second of it. It was even worse that she hadn't apoligized to her. "I..I-I'm so sorry, Mystia... I-I'm sorry!" she cried.

"...W...W-Wriggle...?"

* * *

**That was the end of chapter two then.**

**You have to admit it was a little longer than the previous one...**

**Anyway, maybe you understand why I rated this K+... -_-'**


	3. Apoligize

Wriggle recognized the voice. It was Mystia's.

"M...M-Mystia...?" she said and looked down at her friend. Mystia opened her eyes slowly.

"M-Mystia!" Wriggle said in a smile. She was releved Mystia was alive and hugged her friend really hard.

"Ough..." Mystia said.

"Oh, s-sorry..." Wriggle said. She understood that Mystia's body was still in pain and that she may had hugged her a little too hard. She still smiled though. She was so happy to hear Mystia's voice again.

"Don't worry..." Mystia said and smiled at Wriggle.

"A-Are you OK?"

"I'm fine...". Mystia started to sitt up a little.

It got quiet for a while...

"... H-Hey, Mystia, I-I'm really sorry I yelled at you. I-I was just mad an-"

"Wriggle, it's OK. I understand you were mad. I forgive you!" Mystia said and dried Wriggle's eyes. She didn't like seeing her friend crying...

"Y-You do?"

"Of course I do! I'm sorry I didn't want to leave you alone, by the way. I just got a little worried for you..."

"It's OK, I should've let you help me... If I would, non of this would probably have happened..."

* * *

Wriggle helped Mystia up on her legs a while later. Wriggle was still a little ashamed of yelling at Mystia.

Mystia noticed that Wriggle seemed depressed about something. "Is anything wrong, Wriggle?".

"Huh? N-No, It's fine..." Wriggle said and almost seemed to be blushing.

"Come on, Wriggle! Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"...L-Look, Much have happened tonight. I-I just don't want to talk about it..."

"Come on! Tell me!"

"...W..W-Well..."

So Wriggle told her about what had happened that night. The humans who had killed so many bugs, that she had yelled at her when she was trying to help her, being beaten up by Reimu and Yukari, her sorrow for Mystia, all the shame she had left...

"So that's why you yelled at me before? Because those humans had killed so many bugs...?"

"Y...Y-Yes... B-But I'm really sorry! I-I was just r-really mad at them! I-I-"

"Wriggle, please, it's OK!" Mystia said and hugged her almost panicing friend, "I understand you got mad at those humans, I know how mad you can get when someone as much as steppes on a single bug! I'm not mad at you, I've said I forgive you for yelling!". Wriggle started crying. This whole night was way too much for her. She hugged her friend back and cried her eyes of.

"I-I know you forgive me, i-it's just that... I-I won't forgive my-self...!" she cried. She often didn't like crying in front of people or even being sensetive at all. But she knew she could trust Mystia. She was almost like a bigger sister to her, even though Wriggle was a little older than her. She sang a lullaby for her when she couldn't sleep, she comforted her when she was sad... She could always make her smile somehow. It wasn't anything wierd to Mystia. She knew most of Wriggle's familly, including her parents, died when she was really young, and therefore, a part of her was still stuck in that age considering she didn't get much love after that...

"There there, Wriggle... It's OK..." Mystia said in a soft voice.

"...Y...Y-You know how much you mean to me, right...?" Wriggle said with tears still pouring down her cheek. Mystia only smiled back at her friend and patted her head a softly. At the end of that night, Mystia had to sing a lullaby for her. She expected that. Not even the toughest person could probably handle a night like this... Wriggle fell asleep in Mystia's arms and smiled after that... She was really glad this night was finally over...

**The End!**

* * *

**Well, that was the end of that night!**

**Yes, I admit it may've contained a little WrigglexMystia pairing,**

**but see it as a strong friendship if you're against it...**


End file.
